1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of clamping tools and more specifically relates to an apparatus used for installing or uninstalling sprinkler fittings for irrigation drip systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Problems exist when drip systems are installed or maintained because of the flexibility of the irrigation tubing, the rigidity of the aperture for receiving a fitting, and the general slippery consistency of the fittings and tubing. These contributing factors tend to make the process both frustrating and time-consuming. The flexibility and slippery consistency of the tubing prevents the installer from getting a firm grip on the tubing in order that a sprinkler fitting may be inserted into or pulled out of the end of the tubing. Additionally, the rigidity of the aperture for receiving the fitting results in a high friction relationship between the fitting and the tubing resulting in difficulty of insertion and removal of the fitting due to the high finger pressure required to insert or remove the fitting from the tubing. The tubing tends to kink rendering it damaged and susceptible to future cracking thereby potentially introducing leaks to the system. Valuable time and materials may be wasted, increasing overall project costs. Increases in utility costs and water damage to adjacent structures may result if damages to the system are not noticed immediately.
During installation there is also a need to produce straight, uniform cuts in the irrigation tubing material, thereby permitting the tubing to fit flush against the body of the fittings when installed. Angled cuts allow less surface contact area for connection and may reduce effectiveness and efficiency of the drip system due to leaks and possible contamination by external environmental elements.
Thus, a need exists for a safe, portable, irrigation fitting tool to operate reliably allowing a user to efficiently install or uninstall sprinkler fittings within an irrigation drip system and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.